EP 1 372 768 B1 describes a drive mechanism for an injection device in which a semi-rigid belt with a track is used to drive a piston member. A belt drive means is provided to drive the belt a preselected way. It comprises a tooth for a selective engagement with the track and allows an advancement of the belt only in one direction.